Loving Forever
by AkamiSaint
Summary: Roy X OC


"Dude GET THE FUCK UP!"I screamed shaking Roy until his eyes fluttered open and wide eyed.

"OK OK IM UP IM UP JUST STOP SHAKING ME!"Roy said holding his head from the headache he just got from the dizziness of being shaked.

"Why the hell where you sleeping Roy you know you can't sleep on the job so WHY are you."I said annoyed picking my fist up ready to hit Roy in the face with my automel arm when two boys walk in one really short with the same hair as I and automel just like me and some dude in a metal armor sut.

'Why do they look so familar?'I thought staring at them as they walk through the door. "Hey Colonel bastard I am leaving..." "Uh who is the girl with the automel arm and leg about to hit you?"Ed said looking at me and seeing that I look just like him but with breasts and automel on the same side of my body.

"Oh Ed Al meet Callie Elric The Metal Alchemist." Said Roy pointing at me and i got so mad ahim pointing at me i hit him in the head with my left arm which was automel. "Nice to meet you you two must be Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric the Elric brothers I heard alot about my two little brothers."I said with a smirk moving the hair out of my face.

"You are our sister?"Said Ed with a confused look. "Yup I am your older sister to be exact."I said holding my stomach and hissing.

"What's wrong Callie?"Roy said with worried look. "It's nothing really it just hurts a little OW!"I said holding my stomach tighter.

"Are you sure your ok Callie?"Said Roy still worried. "Actually no im having my babies Roy can't you tell?"I said screaming falling on the floor curling my seld in a ball and screaming in pain.

Roy picked me up bridal style and told Hawkeye that he is bringing me to the Hawkeye opened the door to the car and letting Roy and the Elric brothers in as well and they rushed to the hospital as fast as they could while I was still screaming and holding my stomach.

When they got to the hospital Roy got put picking my up bridal style again and rudhing me inside.

"I need to take this girl cause she is having her babies right now."Roy said still holding me.

"Ok hold on one momment please, this girl is having her babies and she needs them delivered now please get a strecher for her stat."Said the nurse to the doctor and getting a strecher and putting me on it and rushing me to a room to have my babies.

"Ok Ms. Callie we need you to go in the other room to get dressed the best you can please."Said Dr. Noax calmly. "O~Ok i'll try."I said getting screaming in pain so Roy helped me to the bathroom to get dressed and helped me get dressed cause he didn't care what he saw as long as I get my babies delivered.

I came out and layed back on the strecher and they all said.

"One..two..three...!"They all said pulling up on the bed.

"You three might want to get out for this."Said the doctor.

"Ok."They all said walking out the room.

Thirty minutes later the doctor came out to say something to them.

"You three can come in to see the babies."Said Dr. they all came in and saw me with three babies with me and the babies were crying.

"AWWWWWWWWW."Said Ed coming over here to see the babies.

Roy was blushing when he saw my face smiling at him and I jestured him to come over here and he obeyed.

"Roy would you like to hold one cause they are all girls."I said blushed again and held one of the baby girls.

"They are so cute and when the Elric brothers leave I have something to ask you ok Callie?"Roy Said smiling.

"Ok."I said smiling.

When the my brothers left and I was outside waving bye to them Roy got down on one knee and held my left hand which was automel.

"Callie Elric will you marry me?"Roy said holding a ring in a box up to me.

"Yes yes I will."I said getting down on my knees and hugging him tightly and crying tears of joy.

Then the next day I invited alot of people that I know in the military and my two brothers. 

They all came to the wedding. "Hey Riza can you help me into my wedding dress?"I said picking a beautiful wedding dress that was a pretty white and kind of frilly and had little decorations on it.

"Sure."Said Riza helping me into my wedding she finally helped me get it on and zipped it in the back we just talked for a while until the wedding starts.

Then thirty minutes later the wedding We said our vows..

"Roy Moustang to you take Callie Elric to be your lovely wedded wife?"Said the minister.

"I do," "And do you Callie Elric take Roy Mustang to be you husband?"Said the minister.

"I do,"I said smiling.

After we put on our ring and stuff...

"You may now kiss the bride."Said the minister smiling.

Roy picked me up bridal style and kissed me deeply and everyone started claping for us.

"I love you Callie."Said Roy smiling. "I love you to Roy."I said smiling.


End file.
